Out of the Darkness
by Astarte-Darkstar
Summary: The gang adopts Barbara Childs, a new girl at their highschool, in an attempt to teach her the art of being cool.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I dont own this, if I did I wouldnt be broke.**

* * *

Jackie barged into the counselor's office at Point Place High waiving the slip of paper she had received telling her to head for the office at once. She had never received an office request in her entire life and when she saw it she had nearly burst into tears and her friends had started laughing, she was now determined to set this woman straight. "Listen someone here has made a mistake," she announced as she entered, "you have the wrong Jackie." 

The counselor looked up from her paperwork and frowned, "Are you sure," she asked over her glasses, "I have your name hereon a list of students who would like to help new students get adjusted to the school." Jackie paused she remembered signing up for that but in Point Place new students were so rare that she didn't ever think she would have to do it.

Taking the girls silence for an answer the counselor ploughed ahead, "Jackie this is Barbara Childs she just moved here from Colorado, I hoped you could show her around the school."

For the first time since she entered the room Jackie noticed the other girl that was sitting there. Barbara was impossibly skinny with shoulder length blonde hair that had been pushed out of her face with a simple head band and bright blue eyes that looked flat and glassy, she wore a blue school uniform that seemed to hang off of her without being flattering, beige knee socks, and brown penny loafers.

Jackie sighed, 'I guess I can do that."

The counselor beamed as if she had just accomplished some herculean task in getting Jackie to agree, "Well that settles it you two can spend the rest of the afternoon touring the school and Barbara you'll start your first day tomorrow." She then turned back to the paperwork that littered her desk to dismiss them.

Jackie beckoned to Barbara and the girl stood grabbed her back pack and followed her out the door. "Well first I have to get my stuff," Jackie babbled as she led the way through the halls, "and then I have to get Donna to copy all the assignments for me for the rest of the day and then we can start the tour, alright?"

"Alright," the girl repeated her voice barley loud enough to be heard over the racket coming from class rooms.

"Wait here," Jackie announced outside of their history class and pushed the door open. Leaving the blonde to wait in the hall.

"Jackie what happened," Kelso asked the moment she had stepped inside, "did you get in trouble."

She flashed her cutest smile at her boyfriend and laughed, "No I'm just here to get my stuff."

Kelso's jaw dropped, "They kicked you out of school?"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "No Michael there's a new student and they asked me to show her around today. So Donna I need you to copy down all my assignments for the rest of the day."

"Okay sure," the red head nodded, "So do we ever get to meet this mystery girl?"

"Is she hot," Fez asked.

"She's not your type Fez," Jackie snapped.

"I'm going to guess that mystery girl has a name of some sort," Hyde pointed out.

"Her name's Barbara," Jackie answered as she stuffed the last of her notebooks in her bag and kissed Kelso on the cheek.

"Hey why not bring her by the basement later," Foreman suggested.

Jackie grinned, "We'll be there." She pushed the door open and stepped into the hall.

Barbara was standing in the exact spot Jackie had left her, "Well let's see your schedule, I don't know what to show you if I don't know what classes you're taking."

Barbara reached into her pocket and pulled out a perfectly folded piece of paper. "Right," Jackie said looking at the girl's schedule, "Let's get started." 

* * *

**AN: ok so thats the first chapter. Stay tuned for more excitement, hopefuly. Only if people review though (this is my first 70's Show Fic so dont beat me if it was terrible). Thanks to LiliSinclair for being my beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own it, I dont own anything, except some gum, and that's almost gone anyway.**

* * *

"And that's the Cafeteria," Jackie finished gesturing toward a set of doors, "think you'll be able to find your way around?"

"I think so," Barbara said quietly, "thank you for showing me the school."

"No problem," Jackie laughed, "thank you for getting me out of classes." At that moment the bell rang signaling the end of the day's imprisonment. Barbara jumped about a foot in the air and gave a yelp of surprise, Jackie looked worried, "Are you okay?"

Barbara blushed furiously, "I'm fine I just wasn't expecting it."

Jackie nodded and grinned, "Listen I've got some friends who would love to meet you, do you want to hang out this afternoon."

"Well I'd have to go back to my house and ask my mom," Barbara explained, "but it sounds nice."

"Great let's go!"

70S70S70S70S70S70S70S70S70S

Barbara pushed open the door to her new house and gestured Jackie into the hall. "Mom I'm home," She called.

"I'm in the kitchen Barbara," a pleasant voice answered.

Barbara lead Jackie down the hall and opened a green door to reveal another blonde woman with a slightly plump frame in a navy dress sitting at the table. She looked up from the book she saw Jackie.

"Mom this is Jackie," Barbara explained, "she's been showing me around. Jackie this is my mom."

"Pleased to meet you," Jackie said extending her hand. "I was wondering if I could take your daughter over to a friend of mine's house, help her meet some new people."

Ms. Childs broke into a giant grin, "Of course, I'm sure you girls will have a great time."

"I'm going to get changed," Barbara said heading towards the stairs. Jackie watched the other girl leave then turned back to Barbara's mother.

"I'm sorry where are my manners," Ms. Childs said marking her book and standing, "Would you like anything to drink."

"No I'm fine," Jackie said then realized that Barbara might take a while she continued, "So where did you guys move from?"

"Maine," Barbara's mother said as she started to pour a glass of water for herself.

"That's a long way," Jackie observed, "did you move for business or family."

Ms. Childs took a slow sip of the water as she decided how best to answer. "Family," she said finally.

"Alright Jackie I'm ready to go," Barbara announced as she entered the room. Apparently her idea of getting changed involved putting on a pair of navy slacks and a white blouse buttoned to the top.

"Alright," Jackie shrugged sighing inwardly at Barbara's strange choice of clothes.

Barbara's mother held out her arms and her daughter hugged her hard. "Be back at seven," Ms. Childs said giving the girl an extra tight squeeze.

"I Promise," Barbara said.

70S70S70S70S70S70S70S70S70S70S

Eric Foreman led the gang into his kitchen. "I'm home," he said to his mother.

"Hi honey how was school," Kitty asked as she wrapped him in a hug.

Eric glared at Hyde who had mouthed 'mama's boy' at him while Kelso laughed before answering. "It was fine, we got a new kid at school today."

"Really," Kitty asked her eyes lighting up, "Oh how exciting, boy or girl?"

"A girl, Jackie's bringing her over later," Foreman said.

Kitty clapped happily, "Do you think she likes brownies, I can make brownies."

"I'm sure she'll love brownies mom," Foreman laughed.

"Who's going to love what," Jackie asked as she entered the house a terrified looking Barbara in tow.

"Oh my goodness," Kitty laughed as she practically ran across the room, "Hello there I'm Mrs. Foreman and I just want you to know that you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Barbara said as she slowly inched away from Mrs. Foreman.

Jackie placed a hand on the blonde's arm and smiled encouragingly. "Barbara, these are my friends, Donna, Eric , Stephen, Fez and my boyfriend Michael."

"Hello," Barbara said not daring to look anyone in the eye for more than a few seconds.

Donna noticed the girl's nervousness and chuckled, "Don't worry we're not as scary as we look, except Hyde, he is."

Barbara glanced around the group in a panic trying to figure out who Hyde was. He waved at her and she involuntarily stepped behind Jackie to avoid his stare.

"Eric if you don't start raking the leaves in the next five minutes I'm gonna…" Red stopped speaking as he entered the room and saw Barbara. "Who's this?"

Relieved that the pressure was off of him for the time being Eric spoke up, "Dad this is Barbara, she's new at the school."

"So what's she doing here?"

"I'm showing her around Mr. Foreman," Jackie explained.

"But what's she doing here?"

"Red be nice," Kitty scolded. "She's not going to be any trouble."

Red surveyed the girl who was now trembling violently. "Well alright, I swear with the amount of kids around here I feel like a damn Mormon," He muttered as he walked out to the garage.

"Barbara are you alright," Donna asked quietly. Unable to speak Barbara simply nodded.

"Don't worry eventually you become immune to him," Eric said with a bitter laugh.

Fez smiled and walked up to the girl, "So Barbara you are single, yes."

Kelso laughed, "Don't worry about it, let's head for the basement Barbie."

* * *

**AN: So yet again reviews are welcome, especialy as they make me enjoy writing, so free Doors Shirts to every one who reviews. And now to my reviewers...**

**HydeLover: First review! Thank you so much! I'm not sure about any romantic pairing's yet but it is some food for thought, I'll keep an open mind.**

**Driver: Thank you so much for the review it's stuff like that keeeps me going, mutters slave driver. Huh, what, I said nothing. :P**

**TinkerBell: Thanks for the Review, although I think I missed that episode and must now go searching for it, where did I put those discs...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I dont even own a brick, I cant afford it, what makes you think I own a TV show.**

* * *

Your first lunch at a new school is never comfortable. First of all you have just gotten through your morning classes, meaning you have had to jump into whatever is being taught without knowing anything about a persons teaching method or even who you could borrow notes from to help you understand the lesson. Secondly in the back of your mind you know that even if lunch goes well it is only thirty minutes of your day and when it is over you will have to repeat the torture of your morning classes. And finally you have no idea where to sit.

Barbara was currently facing all three of these problems as she scanned the tables of the Point Place High Cafeteria. She didn't see any empty tables. That was all she wanted was a little time away from all of these people.

"HEY BARBIE," a voice yelled across the cafeteria causing the entire student body to turn around and see what was happening. Kelso had stood up and was waving his hands over his head frantically trying to attract her attention.

Blushing furiously and trying to ignore the sets of eyes that were following her Barbara began to walk toward the table. She was a little surprised; she hadn't expected that Jackie and her friends would save a spot for her.

"Kelso, she sees you, sit down," she heard Hyde tell the other boy.

"You don't know that," Kelso argued then yelled, "BARBIE OVER HERE!"

Barbara tried nodding at Kelso to let him know that she did in fact see him, and was headed in that direction.

"She's on her way now Kelso," Donna snapped.

"But she could get lost," Kelso retorted. By this time Barbara was standing less than three feet from the table.

"I think that disaster has been averted," Eric observed smiling at the girl.

Jackie beamed, "You sit here Barbie, between me and Fez."

The blonde took the seat and glanced around the Cafeteria. Most of the other students had stopped staring at their table, and the one's who were turned around quickly when they noticed her looking at them.

Fez turned to face the girl and leaned forward, "So tell me how are your classes?"

"They're fine," Barbara said with a shrug, "I'll be able to get through them." Barbara flinched as a student from the table next to them stood up and crashed his chair into hers.

"Are you ok?" Donna asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm alright, why?"

"I don't know," Donna said casually, "You just seem really jumpy."

Barbara smiled weakly, "I've just never been around this many people before."

"What about your old school," Kelso asked.

"I was home schooled," Barbara explained. "The church I went to only had two children attend so we had no Sunday school, and I had a very small family."

"God Barbie you need to live a little," Hyde said.

Donna glared at him, "Be nice to her Hyde, no wonder she's freaking out."

"So what are your afternoon classes again Barbara," Jackie asked absently as she opened a compact and fixed her hair.

Barbara consulted her schedule, "I've got math, health, and French."

"Health fifth period in room 103 with Coach Wylie," Fez asked.

"Yeah how did you know," Barbara asked in surprise.

"Because there are only two health classes for all the sophomores in the school," Eric explained. "And the other one is in the morning."

"Don't worry Barbie, I will save you a seat," Fez smiled at her again.

Donna laughed, "Eric, Hyde, and I are in there too."

"Hey Barbie, you're coming by the basement later right," Hyde asked.

Barbara shrugged, "I don't know I've got a lot of homework."

"No man," Hyde said firmly, "Hanging out in basement first, homework later or not at all. That's how this works."

Barbara gave a weak half smile, "I guess I'll be there then." As the bell rang signaling the end of lunch she jumped again.

"You gotta chill out Barbie," Hyde said as he crumbled the remains of his own lunch into a ball and tossed it into a trash can.

Jackie laughed as she looped her arm around Barbara's shoulders. "Don't worry about it, you'll make it through."

"I know," the blonde girl said with a sigh. "I'm just a little confused."

"About what?"

"Well I just can't figure out why everyone keeps calling me Barbie."

* * *

**AN: so here i am again, in front of the computer, late at night with a chapter for all of you loveley people. Anyway, updates may be a little slow as classes have started again so i need all of you too jab me with a sharp stick whenever you feel I'm not posting fast enough, it keeps me motivated.**

**Tinkerbell: There is so much up with Barbara, let's just say that if this goes the way i think it will you'll find out in the next few chapters what's going on, either that or Barbara will take over and it might be seven or eight chapters. Either way thanks for the review!**

**Driver: Part of me does lean in a Barbara/Hyde pairing the other part thinks they may only be good friends, but you are the third or fourth person who has told me that they see something there so it is a definite possibility. Anyway thanks for the review it made my day!**


End file.
